New World, New Body, New Problems
by abghostman
Summary: All is explained in the story. May get a better summary


New Body, New Problems

**Hello Abghostman here with a new story for you. I personally like to call this a HBP story, which means "Human Becomes Pokemon." I'm not sure if I'm the first to do this I had this idea flowing through my head for time and finally decided to write down. So without further ado enjoy the story.**

'Well this is a predicament' I said as I looked at the pink creature in the water.

It stared back at me with its big blue eyes that were connected to a big pink head, along with a pink body and stubby little pink hands and a long pink tail to finish it off.

I raised my hand; the pink thing did as well. I raised my other hand; the creature did that as well.

I sat there staring into the water wondering just how I ended up like this but no thought came to me.

Oh sorry to for your confusion I'll let you up on what's happening.

It all started with my life back at home. I had just got home from work and proceeded to plop down on my couch and take a nap.

I'm not sure what happened while I was sleeping but whatever it was it seemed to take me to a completely different Earth than what I'm used to.

I mean there's not much difference between the two; there's still the trees and lakes and sky like old Earth but it doesn't have the same feel, or maybe it's just me.

So back to me I woke still lying on what I thought was my couch until I realized I was on the ground not my couch.

To make things worse I was also not in my house but out in the woods near a lake. I can't remember having sleep walking problems so I was completely confused on how I ended up in the woods.

Trying to get up was not easy cause that's when I realized I'm not in my original body anymore.

I looked down at myself and saw that I wasn't even HUMAN but some weird pink thing with big feet, a long pink tail, and a small pink… well pretty much almost every part of my body was pink.

I looked around and saw a nearby pond and 'walked'… scratch that I basically waddled like a penguin over to it due to my big pink feet.

Looked into the water at my reflection, which brings us to where I was now.

I continued to stare at my reflection, if I can even call it mine but whatever, raising my hand every once in a while to make sure it's actually me.

Eventually I got bored fooling around with my reflection and decided to see if any humans inhabited this new world.

After awhile of walking, well more waddling than walking, I saw building in the distance, which could only mean one thing… civilization!

With this new discovery I waddled fast towards the town in hopes someone could help with my predicament.

Upon entering the town I noticed some strange creatures running about along side the townsfolk. I didn't pay much attention to and proceeded to waddle around the town in hopes of finding someone who might know what happened to me.

After awhile of waddling through the town I noticed I was getting looks from people around me, all of them had a look of surprise on their face, which confused me since I'm not sure I did anything to get their attention. After walking through the town for a bit I heard someone yell from behind,

"Whoa a Mew!" I turned around towards the voice and saw a kid that looked to be at least 13-15 years of age. He pulled out what looked like a strange ball with the top half being red and the bottom half being white.

It was really small at first in his hand until he pressed the small button in the middle of the ball and to my surprise it grew bigger.

He looked straight at me with determination in his eyes,

"I'm going to catch you and be the first trainer in the world to catch a real Mew"

I was confused at first until realization kicked in, 'Oh No'

He threw the ball into the air as it opened up and shot a white lightning out. Upon striking the ground the strange bolt of light then transformed into a creature, it was a large dragon with orange skin, large wings, and a burning FIRE on his tail.

I stared amazed and fearfully at the giant dragon as it stared back at me,

"Alright Charizard enough with the staring contest and use flamethrower" upon the kid saying that the giant dragon turned to me spewed fire out of its mouth.

I jumped out of the way of the fire as it scorched the ground I was just at. I looked back at the dragon then the burnt ground, back at the dragon and then the ground; I ran towards the woods in hope of losing both them, I could hear the kid for yelling me to stop but after witnessing what that dragon did I did not want to take any chances.

I finally stopped running afer losing the kid, I laid down on the ground deciding that a nap would be a good option; just as I was about to fall asleep a thought came up

'I still didn't figure out how I ended up in this world.' I eventually decided that I will figure all that tomorrow and with that thought I fell asleep.

**So what did you guys think? This is technically my first story so I would really like it if you guys can help any errors that may be in this story. **

**Also I would be delighted if some of you guys can beta read this story, all you have to do is PM me you email so I can send the story to you. **

**Other than that I hope guys enjoyed this chapter and have a great day.**


End file.
